kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Alois Trancy
|image = |kanji = アロイストランシー |rōmaji = Aroisu Toranshi |alias = |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 14 |height = 165 cm (5'5") |weight = |birthday = November 5, 1875 |affiliation = Faustian Contract Village |previous affiliation = |occupation = Earl of Trancy |previous occupation = Villager |base of operations = Trancy Manor London |status = Deceased |relatives = Former Trancy Head (father, deceased; unclear) Lady Trancy (mother, deceased; unclear) Arnold Trancy (uncle; unclear) Luka Macken (brother, deceased) Aleister Chamber (cousin; unclear) |manga debut = N/A |anime debut = Episode 1 of Season 2 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Nana Mizuki |english voice = Luci Christian }} Earl Alois Trancy (アロイス・トランシー, Aroisu Toranshi), a character introduced in the anime-exclusive Kuroshitsuji II, is the head of the Trancy household. His real name is Jim Macken.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 8 Appearance Alois is a teenager with icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair; a singular, noticeable cowlick curls up to the left. He wears a long, plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with black stripes and a black back, a white button-up shirt, black shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a charcoal ribbon tied around his neck. ]] Alois' Faustian contract seal with Claude Faustus is an encircled, gold and orange pentagram-like shape located on his tongue. His contract seal is not visible at all times, and is mainly only shown if Claude is nearby. Personality Alois seems to have a cheerful disposition in spite of all his hardships. His emotions are quite unpredictable, however, and fluctuate from enthusiastic to angry. He also loses interest in things fairly quickly. Alois often uses harsh and impolite language regardless of whom he is speaking to, such as "bloody" or other swear words.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 One of his few consistent traits is his attachment to his butler, Claude Faustus, whose attention he constantly tries to attract. His horrific childhood, which contained no parental figures, is the likely cause of his extreme need for affection and acknowledgment. Although his harsh temper was evident even in childhood, his sadistic streak, bizarre promiscuity, and crude language stem from the sexual abuse he received shortly before contracting with Claude. .]] Alois enjoys his obtained authority, and utilizes his power rather sadistically. In order to feel dominant, he abuses others and makes them feel inferior for the sake of his own satisfaction. Alois particularly directs this cruelty to Hannah Anafeloz by lashing out physically and demeaning her with vile remarks, particularly when he believes that she is trying to take someone else's attention away from him. Despite how he mistreated her, Hannah later admits that she has loved Alois all along. His attitude towards her changes completely; he accepts her love, since he can no longer gain any of the acknowledgment he sought from Claude.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 History ]] The unofficial story is that shortly after he was born, Alois was kidnapped. His mother, in her deep grief, committed suicide and left his father to search for him alone. Alois claimed that he was kept as a slave in an unknown village during his time abducted. An event, which occurred within the village, left all the villagers dead and Alois as the only survivor. Alois returned with Claude Faustus and became the head of the Trancy household after his father died under mysterious circumstances. Later, however, Alois experienced a flashback about his actual past as Jim Macken. As orphans from a village, he and his little brother Luka had been treated unkindly by the villagers ever since their parents died, which forced them to survive as thieves and pickpockets. Jim expressed a bitter hatred of the villagers, and declared that everyone who was cruel to them ought to die. When a mysterious calamity swept the village and killed nearly everyone, including Luka, Jim was taken in by the head of the Trancy estate for the purpose of pedophilia along with a group of other boys. While in captivity, Jim had heard rumours about a fairy that granted wishes; after following the instructions given to him, he summoned the spider demon Claude. Upon realizing that he had no wish to fulfill, Claude told Jim to call for him again when he finds a wish. Although Earl Trancy originally despised him because of his "filthy" eyes, Jim set about seducing him and quickly became his favourite bed-mate and subsequent heir. Jim, parading from then on as Alois Trancy, received favourable treatment such as fashionable clothes and more freedom in the mansion.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 8 Not knowing that it was actually Hannah, Alois discovered that the person responsible for the strange deaths in the village was Sebastian Michaelis during his Faustian contract before Ciel Phantomhive. Alois formed a contract with Claude, vowing revenge on Sebastian. When Earl Trancy died, Alois became the new earl and released all the captive boys. Anime's Synopsis Note: Events occurring in this season only pertain to the anime and do not constitute canon material. Revival at Trancy's Tragedy Alois makes a Faustian contract with Claude Faustus; the contract seal resides on Alois's tongue. At breakfast, he complains that sunny-side-up eggs are pitiable, and spills wine on purpose to attract his maid's attention. Pretending that he is hurt, he screams so that she may gaze at him. He then tells Hannah that it is not appropriate for a maid to look at her lord directly, and sticks his fingers into Hannah's eye socket as punishment. Later, Alois's uncle, the priest and Aleister Chamber, arrive, and he greets Arnold joyfully. At dinner, he relays the story of when he was kidnapped as a child. When Arnold is about to go home, Alois scatters banknotes and land agreements onto the ground from the balcony, mocking his greed. A storm appears later that evening, and Sebastian Michaelis arrives disguised as a traveler. Alois greets him seductively and tells Claude to allow the strange man to stay with them. Alois makes several attempts to find out what Sebastian is hiding in his suitcase, and Sebastian promises him to once Alois leads the way to where the soul of Ciel Phantomhive is kept. Soon, Alois discovers that Sebastian has been hiding Ciel Phantomhive in his suitcase. Wanting Ciel, he orders Claude to take him, but neither he nor Claude is able to catch up to Sebastian when he flees the manor. Trancy and Phantomhive Alois gets bored while picking a costume for his ball and tells Hannah to strip so that he can wear her dress. He tries to put a dress on Claude, but his butler refuses. At the party, he disguises himself as a maid with long blond hair and tries to seduce Ciel. Alois takes Ciel's eyepatch and runs away. Despite his disguise, Ciel acknowledges his identity.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 5 Afterwards, Alois holds a costume ball to persuade Ciel, Sebastian, and the Phantomhive household to come to the Trancy Manor. He lets his butler talk with Sebastian but tells him to settle the matter in ten minutes. However, Claude later returns with Sebastian alive and Alois opts to punish Claude but the latter refuses. Soon after, Alois angers Ciel by dancing with Elizabeth Midford. He vows to "have" Ciel while Ciel vows to kill him.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 6 Consequently, he duels with Ciel. He corners Ciel at first, but as the butlers arrive, he gets stabbed in his stomach and bleeds profusely. Alois is mocked by Ciel, who believes that Alois killed Ciel's parents. Alois tries to explain, telling Ciel that they are both the same as they are being deceived by a demon. He begs and cries as he holds onto Ciel's leg. Ciel is about to strike him dead when Claude finally stops him. In separating them, Claude inadvertently tastes Ciel's blood and nearly swoons in ecstasy; he does not help the wounded Alois, who vomits a gush of blood before passing out.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 7 During a flashback, Alois is revealed to have been a slave to the former earl Trancy. He overhears some of the boys he met in captivity talking about summoning a fairy. He follows their instructions, meets Claude and keeps in touch with him. When he enters a room as a slave to the former Trancy Head, he makes a wish, and Claude offers to form a contract. Back in the present, he is saved from Grell by Hannah, and crawls to a tree. Moments before he is killed, Alois reveals that Claude was the most important person to him in the world and clings to him in desperation but his soul is stolen from his body by Claude and stored within the Trancy ring. Hannah is seen sticking her fingers to Alois's left eye after his body has been left beneath the tree by Claude, murmuring to his corpse about his "wish". The ring Alois wore in life, which also contains his soul, is now being worn on Ciel's finger and his memories have been mixed in with Ciel's. He soon takes control of Ciel's body and climbs to a clock tower in front of the mansion.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 10 Alois then creates a maze in which Sebastian and Claude are asked questions in order to get to Ciel's body. Claude has an advantage because of his knowledge of Alois. Ciel's soul briefly breaks through and orders Sebastian to remain his butler until he has consumed his soul entirely, but Alois once again takes control of Ciel's body. Alois states how much he was attached to Claude and allows Claude to get every answer right in the maze of his heart. Upon learning that Claude murdered him in order to get to Ciel, Alois has an emotional breakdown. Hannah reveals that Luka, his brother, had contracted to her in order to destroy the village he and Alois grew up in for Alois's sake. Alois makes a new contract with Hannah upon realising that both she and Luka have always loved him. He states that they are the people he should be loving and adds that everyone who never truly loved him should be annihilated. Before fainting he tells Claude that he wanted his love as at that time his heart was trapped in a cobweb. After Alois is brought to a demon sanctuary with Hannah, Claude and Sebastian, Alois talks to Ciel in his subconscious thoughts as they wait for their butlers to finish dueling. It is later revealed that his wish he made with Hannah was for Ciel's soul to never get eaten, and for Alois to join Luka in Hannah's body. When Claude loses the duel and dies, Alois is shocked and subsequently disappears from Ciel's body. Hannah claims that she, Alois, Luka and Claude will be eternally happy in Nirvana as they are seen falling into a whirlpool.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 12 Quotes * "Olé!" * (Referring to Claude Faustus) "Darkness. Darkness. Darkness envelopes me. But it's only you... I desire... I desire you!" * (To Hannah Anafeloz) "Hannah, don't you think eggs are pitiable? Its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. Then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, or a plume. And I rob it of any and all possibilities." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "I want you, Ciel Phantomhive. That's all it is." * "Then show me those eyes. Not the eyes of those villagers who looked as if they'd seen a pile of shit. Not the old man's greedy, inflamed eyes. That day, those eyes. Those eyes that longed only for me, Claude." * "Claude, my heart was forever trapped in your deceptive spider web. You'll always be my Highness." * (To Luka Macken) "They should all die! All of them! Everything, annihilated!" * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Oh, so you didn't want me to come piss with you?"Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 7 * "He... smiled! Claude did. How... disgusting." Trivia * According to Claude during the contest in the maze, Alois' favorite food is oily fish and chips. This may or may not be true, however, as Alois had rigged the questions and answers to help Claude win. * Despite his hatred of them, every single one of his servants is a demon. He also looks at Claude (a demon) as a role model. * A running gag in the anime is Alois trying to get Claude to dance with or pay attention to him by saying "Ol''é''", only to end up with Claude mutely staring at or ignoring him. * It is hinted that he can speak Latin. * His birthday, November 5th, is Bonfire Night in the UK.Wikipedia:Bonfire Night * There is no proof that he is the real son of Countess Trancy and the Former Trancy Head.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 * His Faustian contract is known to only appear when Claude is close to him.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 * Alois is easily frightened of childish things such as the dark and being alone.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 References Navigation pl:Alois Trancy de:Alois Category:Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Nobles Category:Trancy Household Category:Anime-Only Characters